


A Kiss Goodbye

by banorawhites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: Gladio has to leave Ignis at Hammerhead in the 10 years of darkness, attempting to reach Lestallum to check in on Iris. The newly blind Ignis must wait for him to return.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 4





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently begun taking writing commissions! Whilst I’m still going to be writing for fun, if you want a oneshot or drabble written for ffxv or a multitude of other fandoms, message me on tumblr (@banorawhites) and I’ll get back to you soon!

“Gladiolus-”

“Yeah, Iggy?” 

Gladio turned around to face Ignis, a stupid, confident grin on his face like he had no idea what was out there. His confidence had never faded, no matter what he had been through or what he had seen. Ignis could not help but envy that part of him. Especially after he became blind, he was a constant worrier. 

“Please- look after yourself. And call me the moment you get to Lestallum, please” Ignis replied. It was a fair distance to go between there and Hammerhead but Gladio was hellbent on seeing Iris, who had been there when the sun set and never rose again. The lights were still on there with the power plant constantly running, but the outskirts were still riddled with daemons who showed no signs of relenting. With the sun blotted out there was no solace from the constant attacks anymore. The hunters had been swept off their feet and had already taken dramatic losses.

Gladio swung his near comically oversized sword so the blunt side was resting on his shoulder, blade pointing behind him “I promise ya, Iggy. I’ll get there. safe and sound.” Gladio leant in to kiss Ignis on the cheek quickly, leaving the other man’s face pink. No matter how many times Gladio kissed him it always felt like the first time. 

Ignis didn’t respond, hugging Gladio tightly. He never wanted to let go. He wished he could cling to him like this forever, but with his loss of sight he knew he couldn’t go far. It was Gladio’s job to keep Hammerhead free of most of the demons, along with Prompto when he was around. Ignis was trying his best to get used to fighting whilst blind, but he wasn’t able to survive five minutes in a real battle, certainly not with the daemons around.

“I’ll see you soon enough, Iggy.” Gladio kissed the top of Ignis’ head and took a step back, taking a final look at Ignis and Hammerhead before walking off in the direction of Lestallum. He’d be able to make it in one night- well, 10 hours provided he kept a good pace and stuck to the roads with his torch. There weren’t days or nights anymore. Ignis doubted that they would ever come back.

* * *

Ignis stands at the door to the diner until he can no longer hear Gladio’s footsteps. He turns around and heads back into the diner, sitting down to wait for the phone call.

And he waits, and waits, and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think happened to Gladio?


End file.
